When film dosages are manufactured, especially self-supporting film dosages, the film is generally formed into individual doses. There is often scrap, either in liquid, mixed form or in solid form, associated with the manufacturing and processing steps. This scrap results in unusable and therefore wasted material. When such wasted material includes precious material such as active drugs and pharmaceuticals, this wasted material can be extremely expensive. Current processes and manufacturing designs employ systems that result in scrap in liquid and/or solid form. Thus, the current processes and manufacturing designs are inefficient and ultimately may cost a higher amount to make individual dosage forms.
It is desirable to solve the present problems associated with the art to yield a more efficient manufacturing process to form individual film doses, especially those containing an active component.